


Forehead Kisses

by Japanesepengi



Series: Penny's Comfortember fics [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Manga Spoilers, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanesepengi/pseuds/Japanesepengi
Summary: Kouen's love for his brothers never changes even after all the years that have gone by.
Relationships: Ren Kouen & Ren Kouha, Ren Kouen & Ren Koumei, Ren Kouen & Ren Koumei & Ren Kouha, Ren Koumei & Ren Kouha
Series: Penny's Comfortember fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069580
Kudos: 8





	Forehead Kisses

When Kouen went to bed, he made sure to give Koumei a kiss on his forehead before going to sleep.

"We'll go visit Kouha again tomorrow."

"I don't want to! He's scary! And he stabbed you!"

"Koumei… he's our brother. We have to be friendly with him."

Koumei pouted.

"I'll distract the maids so you can spend more time reading tomorrow."

"Fine…"

\---

Kouha sat at the meeting, glaring at Judar. 

"En-ni! I don't want to sit next to Judar! He's so weird… icky… and he gives me the urge to stab him."

"Kouha. You know you can't stab him."

"But-"

"I'll sleep with you tonight."

"Forehead kisses?"

"Yes."

"Okay!"

\--

"Kouen. Do you remember when you used to do good night kisses?"

Kouen smiled. "Of course. You were so adorable back then."

Koumei sighed. "I miss those days. No matter how horrible it might have been. I miss being young and naïve."

Kouha walked in.

"Oh. Talking about the good night kisses?"

Kouen nodded.

"Can I give you one?" Kouha asked. "I mean… you never got one so…"

Kouen, surprised, nodded.

Kouha smiled at Koumei. "You know what that means."

Koumei smiled back.

The two younger brothers bombarded their eldest brother showering him with hugs and kisses as they rolled around, giggling. Laughing. 

Kouen was sure they hadn't had this much fun since getting on the island- no. Not since Gyokuen claimed the Throne to herself. 

They stopped when Koumei suddenly hissed in pain, curling up into his chest. The wound must have started hurting again.

"Are you alright?"

Kouha quickly jumped off of his position on top of Koumei. He would never forgive Yamato of Kina for stabbing his brother. 

"I-I'm okay." Koumei uncurled himself and took off his shirt, checking the large scar on his chest. "Kouen-ni, can you check to make sure my back isn't bleeding or anything?"

"Of course Koumei. Anything for you."

He checked to make sure nothing was bleeding before patting his brother on the back.

"I'm sleepy. Can we go sleep now?" Kouha asked

"You're sounding like me now." Koumei giggled and Kouen smiled. 

"Okay. Let's go to bed then."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at @pengumi12 :)


End file.
